This invention pertains to miniature electric lamp assemblies utilizing an improved lampbase member shaped for improved electrical safety. It pertains particularly to such a lamp assembly for which the lampbase member has a lower projection portion which extends downward to between dual electrical contacts in the socket member of the lamp assembly.
Miniature electric lamp assemblies having various configurations have been produced and used for many years. Examples of such known decorative miniature lamp assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,396 to Kelner which discloses a light bulb assembly having a bulb inserted into a conventional lampbase but without having any lower projection arranged to extend downwardly in a socket member to between dual electrical connectors to preclude electrical shorts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,615 to Stefanelli discloses a lamp assembly having an external positive interlock structure, but the lamp base does not have a lower extension portion extending downwardly between the electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,922 to Chang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,159 to Liu disclose similar conventional lamp assemblies but without a lower projection portion for providing electrical short protection in the lampholder. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,415 to Huang discloses a decorative moisture-proof lamp assembly including an electrical bulb enclosed within a transparent casing and inserted into a bulb holder which is inserted into a casing socket to provide for a moisture proof configuration, but it does not provide the advantageous feature of a lower extension portion for the lampbase member. Because of these deficiencies in known miniature electric lamp assemblies, further improvements for providing safer and more reliable miniature lamp assemblies are needed.